This invention relates generally to bulk packaging configured for shipping and display and, more particularly, to a packaging assembly, and a related method, for economically and safely shipping and displaying a plurality of products.
Traditionally, products have been shipped in bulk from a manufacturer to a retailer in cartons containing protective packing material. Individual products were then removed from the cartons to be individually placed on a shelf or rack for display. For small, expensive and easily stolen products, the shelf or rack might be located within a secured display case to minimize the risk of theft.
This system of shipping and display is both costly and time consuming. The manufacturer must often pay relatively expensive initial packaging costs, particularly for items that are easily damaged by rough handling. The retailer must pay employees to individually place each product item on display in a manner that is both visually appealing to the customer and safe for the product. Furthermore, for small, expensive and easily stolen products, which are kept in secured display cases, the retailer must pay a sales person to attend to each customer wishing to inspect the products. These costs are typically passed along to the product""s purchaser, who receives little benefit from them other than to receive a product that has safely survived the rigors of shipping. Thus, there is a continuing need for more economical means of safely and efficiently shipping and displaying products for sale.
It is known that small products may be packaged in comparatively large containers to deter theft. However, these containers require the use of large amounts of retail space, and the containers must be decorated and otherwise configured to appeal to consumers, adding to the total product packaging cost. Thus, some manufacturers have used smaller packaging, with an optional, transparent display pack, such as a blister pack, available at a retailer""s request.
The display pack, which contains the product within its smaller packaging, typically is significantly larger than the small packaging, providing for increased deterrence of theft. Preferably, the display pack is configured with an appealing appearance to the customer, and it provides added safety in shipping. Commonly, the display pack is made from two vacuum-formed sheets of clear plastic, sealed around the edges, forming a chamber for holding the product. Such a display pack is relatively inexpensive, and it benefits from the appealing appearance of the small packaging, which is visible through the display pack. U.S. Design Patent No. D 353,092, to Green, entitled xe2x80x9cBlister Packxe2x80x9d discloses a transparent display pack assembly having several cavities for containing products.
In order to provide for efficient shipping and display, it is known to provide a plurality of the products in a packaging assembly that includes a display stand, a plurality of display packs holding the plurality of products, and a shipping cover. U.S. Pat. No. 5,979,662, which is incorporated herein by reference, describes such a packaging assembly. The display stand is preferably constructed from a single sheet of cardboard, and includes a rectangular base panel, a front panel having a gap for viewing, and two parallel side panels. Each side panel includes a plurality of slots that correspond with slots in the other side panel.
Each display pack of the packaging assembly is an approximately planar assembly formed from front and rear portions of transparent, vacuum-molded plastic. The front and rear portions are each configured with a flange, the flanges each forming conforming notches allowing the two portions to be adjoined and heat sealed or glued together. The corresponding pairs of slots are configured to receive the display pack flanges to support and display the products carried in the product chamber. The display packs are inserted into succeeding corresponding pairs of the slots. Optionally, the front and rear portions include frames configured to adjoin with the frames of adjacent display packs to provide structural support to each succeeding display pack.
The display stand of the packaging assembly, with the plurality of inserted display packs, may be covered with a shipping cover to provide a structurally sound rectangular box suitable for shipping. The shipping cover is a conventional, five-sided, open-topped, rectangular box, having an opening that conforms to the shape and size of the base panel, allowing the shipping cover to be taped, along its opening, to the under side of the display stand""s base panel. As an alternative to using a shipping cover, a plurality of display stands, each with their plurality of inserted display packs, can be stacked, palletized and wrapped.
This display assembly provides many advantages, some of which are described in the above referenced patent. One of these advantages is that the packaging assemblies can be designed in standard sizes so that stores can designate standard increments of shelf space, regardless of the size of the product. Another of these advantages is that the plurality of display packs provide a strong and resilient inner support structure for the box formed by the display stand and the shipping cover. The stronger this structure is, the better suited the packaging assembly is for shipping.
For some product lines and some stores, a standard size display stand might hold more products than the store desires. However, if fewer display packs are placed in the display stand, the support structure formed by the display packs might be weaker than is desirable. In particular, because the display packs are relatively planar, and because they face in a forward and back direction (i.e., the plane of the display pack is normal to the forward and back directions.) the integrity of the support structure relies heavily on the side walls of the display stand providing good fore and aft support for the display packs. Having fewer display packs means the side walls must provide greater support forces to each display pack. This in turn lowers the maximum loading that the display assembly is able to carry.
Accordingly, there has existed a definite need for a packaging assembly for both economical and safe shipping and display of a plurality of products, and for a related method of shipping and displaying a plurality of products. The present invention satisfies these and other needs, and provides further related advantages.
The present invention provides a packaging assembly for shipping and displaying a plurality of products. It provides for economy and safety by protecting the products from shipping damage, providing for fast and efficient display, and offering significant protection against theft without requiring the attention of a salesperson.
Embodiments of the invention include a plurality of display packs and a display stand. Each display pack is configured to hold one or more of the products, and is substantially larger than the product to deter theft. Preferably, the display packs comprise an approximately planar assembly formed from an approximately planar front portion adjoined to an approximately planar rear portion, each of which allows the products to be visible within the display pack. The front and rear portions are each configured with a flange extending around the periphery of the portion. The front and rear portions are also configured with a frame protruding from the plane of the portions, in opposite directions when the front and rear portions are adjoined to hold the product.
The display stand includes a base panel, having left and right edges, and left and right side panels. The left and right side panels have upper and lower ends, the left and right side panels"" lower ends adjoining the base panel""s left and right edges, respectively. Each side panel defines a plurality of slots, each slot in the left side panel having a corresponding slot in the right side panel, forming a corresponding pair of slots. The corresponding pairs of slots are configured to receive the plurality of display packs, and the plurality of display packs are configured to be inserted in the corresponding pairs of slots to form an assembled display assembly.
Embodiments of the invention may include a shipping cover for covering the assembled display assembly. The shipping cover defines a cavity with an opening, the opening conforming to the periphery of the base panel. The cavity is configured to receive the assembled display assembly within the cavity, preferably such that the opening adjoins the periphery of the base panel.
In practice, the display packs are formed holding one or more of the plurality of products. The display packs are then inserted in the corresponding pairs of slots to form the assembled display assembly. The assembled display assembly is preferably then covered with the shipping cover, and taped to the shipping cover. Alternatively, embodiments of the invention may include a plurality of assembled display assemblies that are stacked and palletized, with sheets of cardboard interspaced between, and placed around, the plurality of display assemblies, which are then wrapped in a packaging material.
A feature of the invention is that the display packs can be spaced apart within the assembled display assembly, with the slots being configured to conformingly receive the frames of the display packs. This configuration provides for the display stand to support the display packs by their frames, which are comparatively strong under bending loads.
Another feature of the invention is a cross-brace extending between the two sidewalls of the display stand. This feature advantageously provides lateral support to the side walls, strengthening them to limit their bowing in and out with respect to each other when the display packs are heavily loaded in a vertical or fore-and-aft direction. Furthermore, by use of a semi-rigid wire with clips at either end, the addition of this feature to a display stand, either before or after assembling as an assembled display assembly, is fast and efficient. Indeed, cross-braces can be selectively added to display stands that are expected to undergo the highest loads, such as ones on the bottom layers of palettes, or ones of slated to be transported by numerous carriers.